Honor Thy Protector
by beachchick3
Summary: Some shadows, and some faces I could never forget. I felt the strong presence of a chocolate-reddish brown wolf dragging me back down. I was more mesmerized than afraid. It pulled me back down to a place where things hurt, and felt more real.
1. Goodbye and Good Riddance

**WELCOME WELCOME, Enjoy my first fanfic ever!**

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer/Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy, and please review my darlings.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Goodbye and Good Riddance **_

"_Elena felt downright horrible, and this was the day she got her heart broken by her twin sister's puppets."_

I didn't always start the day by painting the sunrise. I usually woke up like any person would on the week-end; past noon. I shivered from the morning cold but dabbed a little more orange putting anything aside that was not the sunset. The warm rays and the promise of a new day reborn for the entire world and its inhabitants made me feel insignificant, but I didn't mind. I liked to think I was a selfless person, or so I hoped I had become after last summer.

Last summer my parents died in a car crash.

As easy as thinking that was, it took months to even feel again, and some days I wished I was like Katherine, and punched the off button on feeling so I could feel nothing at all. But I couldn't do that. I had a little brother, and I had Katherine and they needed me to keep it together. So I did, and the best part was we survived, we accepted that we were orphans, and only road was forward. We chose to live, and move on to something better than moping around and acting as if the world had ended. Sure it took some fighting. Well in reality a lot of fighting, therapy, and pointing fingers, but we achieved a sense of normalcy and a less morbid and pessimistic thoughts on life.

I stretched my arms, and then quickly fixed the background dabbing some more yellow at the core center happy with the outcome. It really did look beautiful.

I hoped off the seat and blew on the canvas as if it would dry faster. My super blowing powers weren't working so I just leaned back in the lawn chair satisfied with my work.

I am an artist. It's what I do, and what I love. Sometimes I lose myself for hours painting until my legs cramp up, and I let it sit for a while and talk with someone other than my landscape so I cannot turn into a _grumpy tired painting hermit_. There is such a thing, I looked it up, or have invented the word, but please carry on.

Yes, I talk to my landscape, and no I am not crazy. I just think it helps me put a sense of character into painting the elements of my surrounding. For the record I have been doing it since I was given a crayon in pre-school and told to draw something, so I don't think I will be changing anytime soon.

We had a great childhood here in the "Windy City" (Chicago if you didn't know). We had the white picket's fence, and chubby golden retriever that was lazier than normal dogs… but that didn't matter we were happy. We were whole, and though our parent's had some falling outs we stuck together. Mom was like the glue that kept us whole. If Katherine did something bad and started tearing away mother would calm her fears, and pull her right back in. If Father got angry, and left for a couple of days she would find a way to make it right. I liked to think I kept that quality of her, and so I have in turned into the mama bear of our family. I am the glue that keeps the Pierce family together, and… makes the breakfast in the morning.

Well I did have some help.

I opened the back door that lead straight into the kitchen. The help had already started breakfast.

I smelled the delicious pancakes, "Aunt Jenna, you didn't have to do that. I was going to do it after," I showed her the panting. She _Ooooohhhh_, "This one is really pretty," I sat at the kitchen island while she looked it over, "Do you really think so?"

She went to flip another pancake, "I always like your paintings, but I don't know something about this painting… I see a lot of love in this picture." I didn't know how she could see it, but I was not one to judge. The painting was whatever the beholder wanted it to be.

I snatched a pancake, while Aunty Jenna put the painting on the table, "L'eyna why don't you go wake up Kathy and Jer?"

I quickly swallowed, "For Sure no biggie, but you know she doesn't like you calling her that. Why can't you call her Katherine like everyone else does?"

I snatched another pancake, and she pretended not to see, "Because I have always called her that, and I wouldn't lie that it gives me a little sick satisfaction," She made a face, and I laughed. It was no mystery why Aunt Jenna liked irking Katherine to no ends. Katherine acted like a bossy princess, and Aunt Jenna was not someone that could be pushed around.

Well, I was not that much of a push-over, but if I gave Katherine what she wanted it was always easier that way.

I checked upstairs, but Katherine's bed was empty and already made. _That was odd_. I checked Jeremy's room, and like I suspected he was sleeping in the royal position with his arms sprawled, and on his belly. I woke him up gently, "Wake up Jer."

I nudged him, but he rolled away, "Are you sure you don't wanna get up? Aunt Jenna made pancakes," His eyes flashed open.

He quickly jumped out of his bed. The linen covers flew everywhere one landing on my head transforming me into a linen ghost. Now I knew what I could be for Halloween. He looked like one of those Boomerang cartoon characters, and I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled on a pajama top, and headed downstairs stubbing his foot on the stair railing.

_Boys and their grub_. I pulled off the linen sheet. I mentally noted if I ever had a problem with him, just mention food. I smiled to myself; I was laughing a lot today.

I came downstairs showered, clothed, and was ready for the day. I calmed down my baby hairs, patting down my straight hair. It was getting close to ten o'clock and I remembered I had some chores to do.

I grabbed the car keys, "Hey Aunt Jenna I am going to go get some groceries. Do you want me to pick up anything for you? What about Jer?" I caught her watching the food network, "No hun, just go, and get what you want. Jer went to a friend's house something about a school project?" Jer… was doing homework at a friend's house…. Jenna saw my face.

"He was lying to me wasn't he?"

I shrugged, "We can always give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I knew I should have asked more questions," she gave a sigh, "Hey L'eyna? Do you think I am doing this right?"

"Doing what?"

"This parenting thing, sometimes I think I am doing great, and then Jer or Kath just jump off the deep end. If it is not Kathy and her boyfriends, or Jeremy and his so called "_friends_" trouble seems to always find them." We had a moment of silence reminiscing the past months. They had not been too easy for any of us.

She nudged me playfully, "But not you L'eyna, you have always been my perfect little helper."

I sat down next to her, "I am in no way perfect. For the record you have been a great help Aunt Jenna." She didn't look convinced, I earnestly grabbed her hands, "No really you are here whenever we need help, and you have helped me get Jeremy out of that depressive emo state so I think we have done a great job. I couldn't do this without you. Plus… I think mom would have been proud of us, and how much you have been a part of our lives."

She looked close to crying so I gave her a tight hug, "Hold up Jenna you are doing a great job." She quickly responded planting a wet kiss on my cheek, "Sometimes I swear I am with you, and I feel like Emma is here all over again telling me to stay away from the dicks and the drugs." I gave her a bigger hug. Those words meant so much to me.

I remembered Jenna had some things to do too, "Don't you have work today?" She shrugged, "I think I would miss today, and just catch up on my shows."

I grabbed the car keys, and my satchel, "When I get back don't tell me how Gossip Girl ended I wanted to see it for myself."

She looked happy again, "Well you better hurry up and come home," she flipped through the channels, and I headed outside. I loved that woman. My mother's best friend, and my godmother had come into the Pierce family and a special place in my heart.

The sky was a picturesque blue, and summer was just in a few weeks, and the promise of no more homework made me have a spring in my step. Finals were the only thing on my mind, and of course there was Stefan. What could I say about Stefan? He was charming, and a great friend that I had come to cherish. I was really thinking of just asking him out on a date, if only Katherine could give me a chance. I opened my car door and turned on the engine.

She loved keeping him on her arm wherever she went. It was annoying at first, but I was surprisingly not jealous at all. All the guys are like that around her, and I had come to accept that. But I don't know with Stefan it was different. I felt like I had a connection with him… and his older brother was coming this way. I rolled down the window, "Damon?"

His icy eyes stared me down, "Have you seen Jeremy around?" I turned off the engine.

Why was he asking about Jeremy? He didn't even know me, least of all Jeremy, "Why do you care where Jeremy is. Shouldn't you be with Katherine?" Damon was one of my sister's puppets.

He shoved his hands into his jeans, "_Touchy Touchy_ Miss Pierce. Is that jealousy in your voice and no Katherine told me to ask where Jeremy was? Why else would I be here." I didn't know if I should tell him, "I am not jealous of Katherine," that sounded like jealousy alright, "and Jeremy is at a friend's house. Though I don't know why this is any of your business."

He smirked, "It's not, and it's for Katherine." He flexed his tatted muscles looking fiercer than before. Where was this boy's sweater, "You know what's funny. Did you know you are so different from her, it would be impossible not to tell you apart? One would think with you two being you know," I shifted under his gaze, "Good-bye Damon."

I began to roll up the window, "My little brother wants to meet with you."

"Stefan?" _Did I hear him right? _"You mean Stefan?"

"Last time I checked he was the only little brother I have," he is so rude, "He said that he wants to meet you at the spot or some "shit" like that whatever that means. What a stupid-ass."

"Stefan is not stupid, he is romantic." _Where did that come from?_

He smiled knowingly while I blushed, "Sure whatever, my job is done here." With that he strolled to his own car, and was gone with music blaring and car racing.

What a weirdo.

I rubbed my temples and started my car again. Why did Katherine have to hang out with all the gangster freaks in town? Damon and Stefan Salvatore were new to our school, but not to Chicago. Their father was a huge mafia boss, and Katherine could not get enough of her dangerous boys; especially the gangster ones.

She loved to parade them across the neighborhood and bring them over when Jenna was at work; one being the rude older Salvatore brother. But Stefan was different, in a good way. No, _a great way_, he was kind, thoughtful, and he loved talking to me about my love for movies, and of course our shared interest in Frida Kahlo. He was also dreamy, and I felt safe with him.

I drove to the down-town area. The groceries would have to wait. This was my moment. I parked in an empty parking lot behind an Albertson's store, and jog-ran to the movie theatre. It was where Stefan worked for the weekends, and I went to the back telling them I needed to speak to a friend. Surprisingly they let me in without a hassle. Today was just my lucky day.

I saw an employee cleaning the floors, "Excuse me, but do you know were Stefan Salvatore is it's an emergency," He had a lot of pimples but he looked nice enough, "Sure theatre 8 he is cleaning up." I thanked him, and then walked in that direction trying to look inconspicuous so no one would ask too many questions.

I walked into the dark of the theatre and the excitement boiled in my belly, and hit a racing beat when I saw him standing there. He was waiting for me. I nearly fainted from the excitement.

"Stefan." I called, and he turned to me, "Elena, you came." He gave me a polite smile, and I nearly melted, "You did ask for me, what's up?"

"I am so glad you came Elena," I blushed deeper but was glad it was so dark, "I am glad too?" I sounded like such a dork, "So Stefan, you were going to tell me something."

His face looked troubled and his forehead creased with anxiety, "Something bad has happened. It's my mother."

_What?_ "What about her is she okay, what can I do?" My mother instincts kicked in. He looked taken aback for a moment.

"She is leaving my father."

What was I supposed to say to that, "I am so sorry Stefan."

His words quickened, "My father hits her, and I couldn't bear watching him hurt her like that. When you're with someone you love they shouldn't do that to you. The best thing is that she is away from him; far far far away from him." His face was filled with love, and pain that I almost hated his father for hurting him like that.

I rubbed his shoulder lingering longer than I should, "What can I do."

He took my hand in his, "I thought about this long and hard. Come away with me."

I pulled my hand away, "What?" 

Stefan got into my personal space, and I could smell sweet peppermint, "Elena my father is a crime boss the first people that he is going to come after are those I care about. Everyone knows that you are my best-friend." 

"I'm your Best-friend?" I was his best-friend. My toes curled in excitement.

"You're right you're more than that. Elena I can't stop thinking about you. Being with you I feel like the worries of life just fade away, and you are my anchor that keeps me there," how did he learn to speak this way. My knees felt weak, and I fell into his arms.

"I- what- anchor- me?" Before I could comprehend what was happening his mouth was on mine. It was soft and sweet, and it could not be any more perfect. Poor Matt he had nothing on Stefan. This boy sure knew how to kiss properly.

It ended too soon, and I tried to claim his sweet mouth again, "What do you say Elena, will you leave with me right now, at this very moment?" My free will had been thrown out the window, and all I wanted was another of his kisses.

"Yes, I will go anywhere with you," I closed my eyes craning forward for another kiss, but it never came.

I heard clapping, and then more clapping. I turned from Stefan to the theatre seats, and there in a full row was the whole cheerleading team.

"Bravo! Bravo!" They got up clapping at me, and a whole different type of hot flash hit my skin. _Mortification_. I turned to Stefan, and instead of surprise he was bowing to them like this was all for show. Then it hit me, hard and cold. Katherine.

I heard the high-heels before I saw her, "Gee whiz Stefan dear didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong." I saw the chocolate curls that swished past her shoulders, and smelled her overpowering peppermint as it hit me in the face. Stefan was with her. I fell into her little game.

A tear fell down my cheek, "Don't cry little L'eyna I was doing you a favor. Someday, and one day a boy would have broken my little sister's heart, and you would have been worse off thinking it was because you were not good enough, than it just being a stupid prank."

The cheerleaders walked out sensing the tension, and Caroline lead Stefan away by the shoulder. I couldn't bear to look at him, or risk feeling the disgust all over again. My once friends; Caroline, and Stephanie, had all but deserted me for this evil spawn that was my sister, and instead of helping me out, they carried Stefan away like a war prize.

"Why?"

She flicked some imaginary dust from her jacket, "It's because I love you L'eyna but I am not going to baby you. You need to learn that this world is a cruel place, and there is no place for the… weak of heart." She gave me a full fake smile.

Her perfect teeth product of braces that father paid in full when we were in the sixth grade taunted everything. _Everything_ I had ever wanted for our family. I wanted us to be whole, and Katherine was too screwed up to ever see that.

I stared into my own dark brown eyes, my pointed chin, and my full lips as she smirked satisfied with her own piece of art she had made this morning, "Are you going to give up Elena. Is the perfect Elena going to lose hope, and run out of this theatre actually learning that life is not always going to be okay? Are you okay now?"

I shook my head back and forth for a long time; she had betrayed me, my own sister… MY OWN TWIN HAD BETRAYED ME. "No."

"No?"

I would never change, I promised Jenna, "I am the glue."

"What are you talking about," she stalked up to me in her high heels making her a head taller. It helped with her superiority complex.

But I saw how small she really was, "I will never give up. As long as I am still here I will always care about you Katherine. You think I have no idea what this world is about, but you're wrong." She raised her eyebrow.

"I know the bad, but I choose to be good despite it all. I chose my family over everything." The words burned in my mouth, and my hand ached to smack Katherine in the best sisterly way possible. But I could not give up, that was what she wanted, but she didn't deserve it today, not ever.

I raised my hand to her cheek, "I am not giving in Katherine. You win today, but you lost my trust as a sister, and my twin." She gave me a glassy stare, and I knew we were finished.

"Goodbye- Katherine," I wiped away my tears, and walked away proud of myself.

I made it to the parking lot, and I was fumbling through my keys but I couldn't see through the tears. I cursed, and banged my tiny fist against the door.

"Elena," I knew who that was, "Go away," I snarled.

I opened the door, "I'm sorry Elena. It's just Katherine she told me it would be for the best…" I turned around slapping him hard in the face.

"Get the hell out of here Stefan! You are sick." He looked hurt beyond recognition, but I didn't care right now, "you're not my sister, and I will never forgive what you have done to me. Now leave," I pushed him away successful as he landed on his back.

I got into the car, and sped away in my Honda civic before he could ruin any more shred of dignity that I had left.

I felt downright horrible. I had my heart broken by my sister's little puppets, but she was the fakest of them all. Why did she have to hurt people like that? What had I ever done to deserve what she does?

I looked up at the sky.

Before I got to our street I saw the smoke.

I don't know how I knew, but I did. I floored the acceleration and raced towards my house. That was fire smoke, and it was coming from my house. I left the keys in the ignition and ran. I gasped in horror as I saw my house in flames. All of my memories, my room, and my pictures were burning. I needed to see if I could save something, or anything. I ran to the house, and then it hit me. Jenna.

The smoke entered my lungs, "Jenna!" I screamed, "Jenna!" I could hear the sirens, but they were too late, I was too late. Someone grabbed me around the waist.

It was Damon again, "Stop before you hurt yourself. There is nothing you can do." He tackled me to the ground, "_Gettoff me you pervert_, I need to go inside my Aunt's in there! AUNT JENNA!"

Suddenly his hands were gone, "Your aunt was inside there?" His face got pale white, and I swear I had never seen Damon Salvatore so scared before, "That is what I have been trying to tell y"— a loud and ugly rumbling came from the front door.

We both stared at it. The door flew off from the pressure of the roaring fire, and hit me hard. I fell on my back, coughing, as warm liquid fell from my temple onto my neck. The warm liquid I soon realized was blood and my hand went to the side of my face cupping it; _as if_ that would help.

Damon was at my side, and he tried picking me up, "Don't touch me," I mumbled, "I hate you and your brother. Don't touch me."

I heard deeper voices telling me it was okay and then the world went dark…only sensations- the beeping and the bumping tossing of being in a car- I heard Jeremy crying and I tried to awaken but someone held my hands- I heard mom telling me to take care of the family- I heard Aunt Jenna saying she taped the show, and why didn't I come right back- I heard Katherine clapping the whole time telling me how much she loved me- and then there was dad, and he told me how proud he was of me-

"I'm so sorry Dad," I muttered, "I tried to make it better," he rubbed my hands and blew warmth on them and held on tighter. It meant the world to me, and all I wanted was to stay with him here forever…

But instead I felt myself falling back. It felt like falling down a slide, and I looked around finally seeing blobs of color, and then actual people. Some shadows, and some faces I could never forget. I felt the strong presence of a chocolate-reddish brown wolf dragging me back down. I was more mesmerized than afraid. It pulled me back down to a place where things hurt, and felt more real.

I felt someone push me further down, "Go get them L'eyna," Aunt Jenna said, and then all I could see and feel was darkness, and awful pain.

**Don't to forget REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. A Fresh Start

**I again own Nada. **

**Stephanie Meyer/Vampire Diaries rock my world, and own this.**

**Chapter 2**

_**A Fresh Start**_

"PLEASE GO TO YOUR SEATS WE WILL BE LANDING IN FIVE TO TEN MINUTES. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS, WE ARE PREPARING TO LAND. THANK YOU." A bell-chime sounded, and I was suddenly awake.

I rubbed my chin, and felt the drool that had pooled on my chin and scarf. Yuck. I wiped it off with my sleeve, and was suddenly much aware I was on a plane, all alone, and I didn't even know where I was going. I went into anxiety mode, and suddenly all my nerves were going haywire until I remembered everything.

The Hospital-The Funeral- The Orphanage-The Movers- The Airport-Seattle, Washington-to see our uncle- but none of that answered why I was all alone.

I looked at the seat next to me, and saw an I-Pod with a sparkly blue Letter J on it. That was Jeremy's, and I grabbed it as if it would give me the answer to where my brother was. I looked in the row in front of us, and saw to my horror the cute surfer boy Katherine had been giggling to was also very much alone. Where was Katherine? They were backstabbers for leaving me alone, on a plane with complete strangers.

The more I thought of it we were all strangers to one another, "Excuse me, Hi I am the girl's sister that you were talking to earlier."

He shook my hand, "Your Elena." I didn't want to ask how he knew my name.

"Hi, did you happen to see where my siblings went?"

"Yeah, Katherine is up there," he pointed to her standing in the front row laughing with a crowd of college kids, "your brother I have not seen in a while." Well that only half solved my problem.

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS WE ARE"- Why were they not in their seats? "Thank you, I will be right back," I shakily walked to the front row, stopping Katherine mid-sentence, "Why are you not in your seat?" Her friends were shocked to see she had a twin.

Right on cue one of the boys pointed me out, "Oh cool she has a twin, what's your name." One of the lankier boys winked and I made a disgusted noise. I didn't have time for this, I pulled Katherine back into her proper seat, "Okay MOM!" she yelled, "you can let go of me now," I dropped her next to surfer boy, who gave me a full smile. I couldn't help but smile at him too, he looked like a good person for Katherine, though good was not really her style.

I turned to find… Jeremy listening to his IPod. _Perfect_ they are both in their seats, and now I can…

I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Excuse me, Mam… did you not hear, you are supposed to be in your seat!" The airplane hostess gave me a judgy glare, "I am so sorry." Katherine made fun of my expression as I sat in my own seat. Jeremy was nice and gave me one of his headphones so I could listen to Green-Day. The landing was not so bad, but it began to rain, and Katherine told surfer boy to shut it or she would.

I leaned on Jeremy's shoulder glad that he had grown taller, and made a comfortable pillow.

He shrugged me off, "Elena we are here," I awoke again, and we slowly got off with our carry-ons. It was a slow hassle but we eventually got through. Katherine sure hated the slow progress out of the terminal. Every second it was her tapping her foot, or huffing in annoyance at every single thing. She almost told off an older woman but I told her to take a chill pill. It was a light drizzle as we made it to the side-walk where taxis and racing people were all going somewhere. They would occasionally bump into us.

Katherine shoved a little boy, "Watch where your walking you little fuck-up!" He gasped while his mother covered his ears. I made some apologies to the parents, "What is wrong with your Katherine?"

"PMSing again Kat," Jer chuckled.

Jeremy was listening to us rather than his music, "That kid had it coming Jer you saw that; I swear I am so tired I will literally drop down right here, and I will not move!"

I pulled her up, "I know were all tired, but stop acting like a kid Katherine. He should be here any minute."

I saw Jer shaking from the cold. His jacket was in the luggage, and it would take too long to move around all the folded clothes. Good thing I packed two extra jackets on my carry on, "Here Jer I thought you would need this," I handed him one of my jackets, and he rubbed my head until it looked like a haystack. There's brother love for you. It was tight on him, but it would do its job.

Kat finished applying her make-up, "It's too tight on him genius. You look ridiculous Jeremy take that off," Katherine tried unzipping his jacket, "No, leave me alone Kat I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Leave him alone Katherine," I mumbled.

I saw our Uncle. There he is.

"Kat, Jer look there he is," I rolled my luggage to our mother's brother, and was glad to see someone familiar.

He had our mother's eyes, and pale complexion. Also he was sporting a _mean stache_ that looked like one of those cowboy movies. I also approved of the shining badge on his patrol uniform, and the overeager smile and wave he gave us, "Hello stranger!" I yelled, and instantly enveloped him into a hug. Jeremy came right behind me, "Haauwww! Chief Swan! Where are all your Indians?" Uncle Charlie and Jeremy were like pees and a bod.

He gave him a fist bump, "I left them back at the village, this was a one man job," Kat just gave a half-wave, but Charlie gave her a big hug anyway.

Charlie sized Jer up, "Your taller than me kiddo what has your sisters' been feeding you?" Jeremy rubbed his non-existent belly, "I can't say no to Elena's cooking, though I have wanted to taste some of Bella's where is she anyway?"

Charlie waved it off, "She is off with some boy," now this I had to hear, "Bella has a boyfriend!" I just had to go there; Bella was the symbolism of _isolation nation_ this boy would have to be something to get her to switch teams to the world of actually talking.

Charlie shushed me, "Please don't give her any ideas she is crazy enough about him."

My mouth dropped, "Is this the same Bella that I grew up with," Jer asked raising an eyebrow. Katherine was inspecting her cuticles. She could care less how or who Bella was with. They were not really the best of cousins. But Jer, Bella, and I we were… closer, but this had to be an entirely new Bella.

"Sometimes I ask myself that to," Charlie sighed. _Geesh_, he should be happy for Bella. He acted as if she was some raging love-struck teen. That was not Bella in the slightest.

I helped with the luggage, "Uncle Charlie don't be so hard on her, if it makes her happy then it shouldn't be too bad. Besides maybe he can prove himself once given the chance." He loaded the last of our luggage, "I guess your right Emma." I frowned, "its Elena," He did a double take, "Oh shoot I'm sorry Elena!"

I shrugged it off jumping into the front seat, and out of the drizzle, "I get it all the time."

We drove away from the Seattle Airport to Forks in silence for a while, until Katherine got fed up and asked for some music, and I found a semi-oldies music station.

I was still spaced out that all we owned and held dear fit in the back of the cruiser. Though it made me feel freer in a certain way, as if I could start fresh and renewed. I wanted to draw again, and paint the sunrise. I winced. The pain resurfaced, and I didn't know if I could ever paint again.

Charlie turned down the radio, "Elena what are you planning to sign up for at school? Your one year younger than Bella so you're a Junior?"

"Yup I am. I was thinking of joining the volleyball team, and maybe sign up for some karate classes. The karate is kind of a new year's resolution," he looked pleased with my answer, "You always were good with sports, do you like baseball?"

I snorted, "I lived in Chicago of course I love baseball, but it's been a while since I have played. Do you have tickets?"

He was even more pleased with that answer, "No kiddo I didn't score any tickets, but we are watching a Dodgers game later on would you"— I gave him a full-blown smile, "Of course after I make dinner though." He chuckled looking uncomfortable with my eagerness to help out, "But Bella usually does it, and you are family I can't have you making dinner on your first night here."

I flipped to another station, "Too bad Charlie, if I am staying I am baking," Jer hummed in recognition, "and you bet I will be the one eating," we all laughed and the car was filled with Flee Wood Mac and happiness. Katherine was in her moody bubble and whispered _overachiever_ when Charlie was chatting to Jeremy about fishing, but I didn't care. I was going to make this work.

It had to work this time. It had been three months since the accident, and though I would never forgive myself for what happened to Jenna I was going to go out and seize the day for all of us if I had to.

We neared the city of Forks, but it rushed too fast for me to read all the small details about it.

I looked at all the lumbering giants of green that surrounded us, and took a whiff of the musky scent of undergrowth and fresh downpour, "I love this city already Charlie!" I rolled down the window glad that the rain had ended, and stuck my hand out. Jeremy stuck his head out from the back seat, and we both took in our new home with a clean and fresh attitude.

Jer made a whooping sound, "Careful you two," Charlie reminded us, "your with the Chief of Police," we remembered we weren't golden retrievers, and rolled up the windows.

We stopped at the first red light I had seen in miles. There were gift-shops with wood carvings, and dream-catchers. I guessed this was the down-town area of Forks or something. There was the Diner Charlie took us during Christmas when we were six years old.

"Awww… Look Jer, How quaint and cute! Look Jeremy there is an old records place. We can go check it out later!"

I pressed my face against the glass to see the names on the shops, "Yeah but what are we going to play it on," Jeremy huffed. I would not be moved, "Don't worry little grasshopper we will find a way," Jer tapped my shoulder, "This is a job for the _Daring Duo_." I shushed him, "Quite down, my padawon we are a secret organization."

"Why do I have morons for siblings?"

"Why do we have a superficial airhead for a sister," Jer countered.

I reminded them, "Be nice you too we are in front of family," Charlie gave me proud look, "and you both now I am the coolest one here." The car was filled with childish banter, and there was a fair share of name calling and tickling. All was well.

Katherine took off her seatbelt and held onto the bars of the backseat, her voice deep and sultry, "Uncle Char is there any malls around here? So I can score some conquest." Her mind was in the gutter these days.

Charlie didn't catch on. He held his stomach and caught his breath from all the laughing, "No Katherine I don't think so…" He was still laughing from Jer's last joke. I swear he should get a job as a comedian.

She huffed, "Is there anything fun so I don't have to blow my brains out? I swear if I see one more stupid wood carving or trapping shops I am going to hang myself on the nearest tree."

Charlie gawked back at her sarcasm his laughing mood gone. I had to remind him to keep his eyes on the road and not glaring at Katherine in the back seat. I was always like that when it came to driving. _Alway_s _extra safe_, because quite frankly I knew the damage they could do.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie she was just joking. Right Kat?"

She was making a hang-man on the fogged window, "Sure what-ever rocks your boat L'eyna."

We reached the suburban area and I was fascinated at how orderly it all looked. Every house the same layout as the one before, all the houses were small two story houses, and I wondered how many rooms Charlie's house would have, "So Charlie you said Bella has a new guy friend should I be worried."

He made a left turn and then a right on Cedar Avenue. I saw that we were nearing the end of a street, and the houses started to look familiar.

"It's all she ever talks about. Ed this- Ed that- I swear I don't know what has gotten into that girl." _This can't be Bella?_

I took off my seatbelt in excitement, "At least he is not boring. Here we are!" Charlie turned into a two-story house and I instantly saw the possibilities and images of past Christmases so I could remember the layout.

I heard a labored huff from the back, "Define Boring," Kat was in a moppy mood, "Everything about this place is boring even the stupid grass. Boring Trees, Boring houses, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone that lives here comes like that."

I caught Charlie wince, "Katherine! Can I talk to you? Right now." This had to stop, and it had to stop now.

"Mom's angry at me again," she sounded as if she frankly didn't give a damn.

That was going to change, "Jer, you go inside we will be in there in a couple of moments." I locked the door on Katherine that had made a mistake of sluggishly waiting to open her door. She was not getting away so easily.

"Do you ladies need any help," Charlie eyed us, as I watched Jer enter the warmth of the Swan Residence, and be reunited with Bella after six years. I would have been right behind him meeting Bella and her new boyfriend and enjoying family if Katherine did not have more problems than a teenage drama queen on steroids.

"No I got it under control, thanks Chief."

"Play nice girls," he said with no hint of humor and then shut his door leaving Katherine and I in palpable silence.

**Okay I confess it, this should be in the crossover section since it is a Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover. but I don't think many people check the crossovers so I have it in the Twilight section Shoot me if you want, don't care.**

**This is going to be an Elena(OC)/Jacob. I hope you enjoy! Will update soon!**


	3. Katherine's Promise

Here is the next chapter! Would love your reviews this is my first story, and I am willing for **ALL THE HELP POSSIBLE!**

**Own absolutely and utterly ziltchhh **

**Chapter 3**

**Katherine's Promise**

Charlie Swan shut the car door leaving Katherine and I in palpable silence.

"Do you want to explain yourself Katherine?"

"Oh you're serious?" She tried opening the door to no avail.

"Of course I'm serious you have been moody since we left Chicago. Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm Katherine Pierce I'm programmed this way," she said sarcastically.

"Katherine!"

"What's it to you? Did you ever once think that I never wanted this—to play little happy sob story for sweet caring Uncle Charlie? Please, he feels sorry for us, but he doesn't really care. It is just a way for him to keep his demons under control."

I shut the engine off, "If he feels sorry for us, than that means he does care, and what demons could he possibly have? Charlie is a sweetheart." I insisted.

She mulled my words over her voice deep and cutting, "Everyone has demons. Your innocence is going to kill you one day Elena. It's true he puts up an act, but I can see right through it. He feels guilty for not spending more time with his sister, and now he is making it up with us. I won't be part of his pathetic excuse of retribution for what he has done."

I turned to stare at her head on, "His sister is your mom, and why does that not surprise me?"

"What does?" She finally looked intrigued.

"It surprises me that you will never just think of someone other than yourself."

"Is that what you think?"

My voice got louder, "No, I know you won't. You're a selfish person Katherine. I don't know if you were _programmed that way_, or someone hurt you so much that you changed. But you were not always this way. I remember when you would give anything for family, and friends. You were happy."

Katherine's face was scrunched, and her veins were bopping out of her fore-head. Her voice was viciously low, "If you think that way of me then why not just leave me at the orphanage. Maybe I would have been better off without a controlling overbearing mother-sister?"

How dare she, "Maybe I would have been better without all of this extra baggage. Sometimes it is so hard to love you Katherine, and I would not be lying that sometimes I wish I hadn't."

She looked hurt, and I quickly regretted saying that.

It only lasted a brief moment but quickly the mask came right back on, "Is that the best you can do? Please Elena; you couldn't hurt me even if everything you cared about was at stake."

I moaned into my hands, a head-ache coming on, "Why do you think I want to hurt you?"

"It is all anyone ever does. Those who love you the most have the most power to hurt you. I should be a testimony of that Elena, just look at all the damage I do to you. Open this door Elena; I am done with this conversation."

"You can't just run away from your problems, Katherine."

She gave me a pointed look, "Watch me, and if you don't let me out, Uncle Charlie is going to have a broken car window."

"You can't win this time Katherine. You are not going to ruin this for Jeremy; you can't do that to him."

She slapped the car window's glass playfully, "What? Are you tired of playing my games? I think Jer will be just fine, but you on the other hand… what would it do to you? For the record I think _you_ don't want me to _ruin this for you_, you were never good with failing people," I had nothing to say to that, "That's what I thought. Why don't we reach a compromise?"

"I'm tired of playing your games," I repeated, "why can't you just be good without a motive. Do it because you care."

She looked like her teeth were going to break from the tension in her jaw, "FINE! I will act like you, but only if you promise me something."

"I don't want you to act like me; I want you to be yourself."

Katherine pointed at herself, "Me; I am manipulative and selfish remember?" She did have a point, "I will play good with Charlie, but at school, and outside of the house I get to do what I want."

I scoffed, "You already do that!"

"True, but that's not the good part. You can't tell anyone what I do, not even your precious Charlie or Jeremy for that matter."

"What if you? Why can't I!"

"Tick tock tick tock, twin. What is your answer?" I don't know how she got the crowbar, but she did and it was tapping against the window. I had no choice, but I knew I would regret this later.

"Okay, I agree, but you have to promise me no more mumbling, no more attitude, and don't try anything on Bella and Charlie."

"Who said anything about that little ditz?"

"Promise me Katherine!"

"Alright I promise, open the god-damn door. I need to pee!"

I opened the car doors, a little relieved that I had a partial victory. The cold was familiar to Chicago weather but I had to give it to Forks, it was extra chilly here. Summer in Forks, and you could still see your breath. Katherine joined me at the front of the car.

"You better keep your promise Katherine. Are you ready," I asked her.

"Please, I am Katherine Pierce, I am always ready," in her black suede jacket, and black high heeled boots she lead the way to the front door.

I hated when she acted all superior like that, but her strength really made the nervousness go away. I followed in my own gemmed stoned flats, and preppy blue cardigan. Something about walking with my twin made me feel fearless. A powerful force of strength for anything that came our way, because she was by far the biggest bad one in the vicinity, and frankly I had yet to see anyone capable of what she was able to do.

Katherine better keep her promise. My gut told me if she did break it this would not be the first time. Though I had talked Katherine into compromising, and that was a huge step in itself. My heart soared at the progress.

We reached the front door, and Katherine let herself in without any apprehension. I stood on the threshold savoring the moment of starting a-fresh and new. The tingling sensation filled my whole body to the core. I wanted it to last, but I knew like everything else it had its time. One moment to take it all in, and then the continuous stream of moments that one called life would soon follow. I vowed in that moment to enjoy them all to the best of my abilities.

"Stop freezing your ass off. Are you coming inside Elena?" Jeremy called from inside, "Is that really Elena, or Katherine?" A familiar light voice said and began laughing at something he mumbled.

I was going to enjoy them all starting with meeting my cousin, Isabella Swan.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Goat Cheese and Lord of the Rings

**Here is Chapter 4, love to get some input I tried really hard, and any critic is well appreciated.**

**Enjoy, again I own EVERYTHING. MWHAHAHAHHA… well I wish I did! I would make millions **

Chapter 4

**Goat Cheese and Lord of the Rings **

It was much warmer in here than it was outside.

"Hi, it's warm in here." I smiled at the first person I saw.

She was beautiful my cousin Isabella, hence the name. She had curly hair like Katherine, but unlike Kat hers was _all __naturale_, and went down to her waist. That was as far as our appearances go. She had pale white skin, which was weird because she grew up in Arizona, but I guess she was one of those people that doesn't tan, just burns. Yeah, you can't have it all. Katherine, Jer, and I were naturally tan from our dad who was a quarter Canadian Indian though we still passed for Caucasian. Where we had our smaller button noses, hers was more angular, and there was an aura of femininity and fragileness when it came to Bella. As if she was china doll.

I opened my arms wide, "No hugs for your cuz?" She smiled and then reached out to embrace me. I hugged her softly trying not to crush her, but she hugged me even more fiercely.

"It's good to have you here, Elena." That was kind to say.

I added warmth in my words, "Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me, and it's good to be here. I didn't get a chance to thank you for opening your home to us."

"What is family for?" She released the hug.

"More than you could know," I bonked my head against hers. She gave a light laugh. She looked so buoyant, and free. Isabella in love suited her, and I could see the immediate change it had to her. No longer had the extreme introvert she was before, but a sense of openness surrounded her along with Charlie, and our new home.

Katherine came around the corner, "I will be outside if you need me," she said in a monotone voice, and did not wait for my permission. With that she went out the back sliding glass door, and out of sight. Well at least she was not tormenting Bella.

Jeremy shrugged at Bella's questioning look. It got awkward for a moment. Bella shrugged it off and then opened the front door, "Do you want me to help with getting the suitcases," Jeremy was already walking out the door, "Don't worry girls I will do it. Don't you worry."

"What a gentlemen," Bella looked surprised.

"Only when he wants something," I confided.

"I heard that," Jeremy yelled, "You were supposed to," I yelled back.

Bella smiled at me, "You guys are funny." I nudged her, "I would charge you, but since your family I guess you could have it _gratis_. Come on Bella, to the kitchen this calls for a feast, and Jeremy will probably want something so we better get started."

She showed me where the kitchen was, and we immediately started on some salads.

I started preparing and making enchiladas, which I was surprised she had the ingredients to.

We bonded over recipes, and surprisingly I had two things in common with her, we loved to read romance novels, and make food for our men. She talked to me about Wuthering Heights and promised to let me read it after she was done reading it for the second time. I told her she could read my Harry Potter books, because that was my heart's desire, followed by Lord of the Rings. If I could choose, _sorry Arwen_, but Aragorn would be mine forever, followed by Sirius Black of course.

She laughed and told me she was more of a Legolas lover, we both agreed that he was a very fine looking elf, "You're really good at this," she watched me expertly put in the ingredients, and start cutting the meat. I went to get the chili peppers but only put it in Katherine's and Jeremy's enchiladas; they loved spicy things. I was not so much a fan of the spicy, which Bella could sympathize. The closest Charlie and her had come to spicy was the hot sauce at the Diner.

I flipped one of the enchiladas, "You poor deprived human beings, you need some culture shock in your lives," I tried to get her to eat the peppers, which only ended up with chili seeds on my head and face because she swatted it away like a crazy person.

"Stop messing around," Jeremy whined, "I'm starving; make me some food….Please." He added the last bit because Bella was here.

"Coming right up," she said, while I called him an animal and set him back to the living room. He and Charlie were watching the baseball game, they are such boys.

She cut the goat cheese, and then started adding the basil leaves, instead of lettuce. She was such a health freak… in a good way.

"You are you really good at this too," I eyed the delicious Cesar and Apricot salads she made, "I think we have a steady future in the housewife business wouldn't you say Bella," she blushed at that. That's right Bella has a boyfriend.

"So Bella…"— "So Elena…,"— "Please call me L'eyna, how are you enjoying school, any cute boys?" She blushed even deeper, _Awwww_ how cute she has the bad case of the love-bug.

"Well there is one."

"Does his name start with an E?"

"Charlie told you didn't he?"

Why does she call him_ Charlie? _"You caught me, so does this one, have a name or am I going to have to name him Legolas for the whole night."

She put the salads down on the tables and then wiped her hands on the back of her jeans, "He should be here any minute." That was the last she said about him, because the poor girl looked like she was going to melt from all the blushing she was doing.

I put my cardigan on the one of the kitchen chairs.

This was such a cute homey house; it looked kind of like a granny house which made me love it all the more. The kitchen was yellow, more like a canary yellow and it really made it look happier and lighter. It made me feel happier and lighter. Uncle Charlie had made this house with a lot of love.

I also noticed that it was in fact bigger than when I came during the summers as a child. He must have renovated it, _but why_? Jeremy had already put the suitcases upstairs. Kat and I would be sharing a room, while Jeremy would have a room all to himself. That lucky sucker, Jeremy was a spoiled brat when it came to getting things.

Speaking of Katherine where is she?

"Jer?"

"Yeah," he yelled still watching the game, "Where is Katherine at?" It had already been two hours and she was still outside.

"She is sitting outside."

"Go get her please."

He huffed but went to go get her.

Bella was leaning against the table in deep thought.

I grinned at her faraway look, "Stop thinking about Legolas Bella some of us girls are still single!" She blushed harder and went to go join Jeremy and Charlie. I guess I scared her away, or she was too embarrassed by her naughty thoughts. I chuckled as she retreated. "It's okay Bella; I don't judge we all have needs."

I heard the click of heels. Katherine walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water turning to me in expectation.

"What do you want?"

I sat at the table, and beckoned her over, "Sit down, sis."

"What?" She sat down anyways.

She took a sip while I fiddled with my cardigan, "How about you and me go looking for some malls tomorrow? Go see what Forks has to offer before school starts next week."

She swallowed, "Why, what do you want?"

"To hang out with you," that was the honest truth. Talking freely with Bella reminded me how Kat and I used to talk before life fucked us over.

She looked taken aback for a moment, "I'll think about it."

"Well while your fixing me into your busy schedule, I was talking to Bella she seems pretty nice, though she does seems a little more fragile since last time we saw her."

Kat eyed me, but still stayed quite unsure of how to take my newfound niceness. How did we become so estranged over the years?

"What do you think Kat?"

She gave me a look and whispered lowly, "Why are we talking about her? I am not going to play nice if that is what you want. I barely know the girl."

I threw my hands up in defeat, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just suggesting that we get comfortable because it looks like we are going to be staying here till graduation if Charlie lets us stay here that long."

"You mean till I do something, and he sends us back."

I lowered my voice calming Katherine so we would not be overheard, "No Katherine, I mean it is expensive to raise three extra kids despite how wealthy our parents were, and maybe Charlie will feel uncomfortable having two extra women in his house."

"You know what your problem is, you care too much," she yawned, and I finally saw how tired she really was. Her rude remark was more of advice than derogatory.

Under the harsh interior I know my Katty was underneath there, and as another resolution for this year I was going to see if I could get her back. We sat silently staring at the table, and I wanted to know what she was thinking, and how I could help her.

"I will take that into consideration," I mumbled.

"L'eyna," a small voice said.

Bella was at the entrance to the kitchen, and she was not alone.

I had to blink twice, because I was sure I was hallucinating. I blame it on the jet-lag.

He looked like a roman statute, too serene, too perfect, and I was not one that fawned over the gloriousness that was extremely handsome boys. When I usually see beautiful people I admire them, and move on, but this guy, _**WOW**_. I was still staring at him. Shit, Bella way to go!

"Hel-ll-lo," I stuttered.

Katherine turned around, and she froze in place, "Sweet Baby Jesus, Fuck yes! I take it all back. I love Forks men."

Bella's mouth dropped, and she turned cherry red, and I covered my eyes in mortification, because I knew who he was to Bella, and Katherine knew what she wanted. Why couldn't he be an average attractive overweight nerd, a nice overweight chess player that loved Lord of the Rings? Now I would have to pry Katherine with a crowbar for Bella to have her happily ever after.

His gaze met mine and he gave me a full laugh. _Did I say that out loud?_

He shook his head and spoke in a sultry honey voice, "We haven't officially met my name is Edward Cullen."

**DUN DUN DUN, what will happen next? Well, COULD I PERSUADE YOU TO make 3 Reviews and I will upload the next one!**

**DON'T BE SHY, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_**laters **_

_***beachchick3* at your service**_


	5. Just Some Family Fun

**Chapter 5 is up!**

Chapter 5

Just Some Family Fun

_Previously on Honor Thy Protector…_

_His gaze met mine and he gave me a full laugh. __Did I say that out loud?_

"_We haven't officially met my name is Edward Cullen."_

Katherine crossed her legs, and tossed her hair back. Here we go….

I rubbed my eyes still not recognizing the possibility of a god-like being that stood next to Bella. No wonder she was blushing like crazy, he was definitely a keeper. They would have such beautiful kids, and I could be a godmother, and we could schedule sleepover dates. My eyes started to water. I rubbed them again.

A little chili got in my eye, but I wasn't a baby, "Would you like some water, Edward Cullen," Katherine said in a seductive voice. Bella held on to Edward at her tone as if he would fall for her tricks. Or maybe he would?

"No I'm fine, thank you." He was so polite, how cute. I could not tolerate arrogant beautiful people they were so disgusting, but yet again I had to put up with Kat.

"Yes you are fine. You are so fine, that I am going to have to offer you more than a glass of water," she licked her lips in a kinky fashion and then took another sip of her glass eyeing him. He looked uncomfortable, and I swear Bella looked ready to explode. I swear if this was embarrassing for him, and then think of how embarrassing this was for her.

This was so awkward, and they were standing there just taking are you doing Bella! _Don't Run, sprint your ass to the Himalayas with your man_!

My sister the slut was here to ruin the day. Poor Edward was going to have to tell her he was not into her, and then all hell would break loose. Jeremy was a spoiled brat, but Katherine was a sadistic psychopath and she. would. cut. you!

Bella had all but forgotten about the introductions.

I cleared my throat, "Hi I'm Elena," I pointed at my sister, "and this-," _this horny perverted one_, "this is my sister Katherine."

"Nice to meet you both."

Bella ambled toward the enchiladas that made the ding noise. Dinner saved my life. I got up to help her take them out of the oven. It looked like she was ready to just die from Kat. I felt like telling her,_ its okay Bella welcome to every day of my life!_ We asked for help, and Katherine made a face like, _are you serious?_

Bella's boyfriend lent a hand almost instinct because he was that much of a classy guy. When he entered into the kitchen, no not even then when he came into our working space that is when _the horror_ happened.

BAM, Wrecking Ball in the Face!

My nose was acting up like a mother******, and it felt like I shoved chili, no scratch that, hot bleach up my nose. Not like I ever did it, but it sure smelled that way. My nose was burning gawwwhhhhh!

"My nose," I mumbled, "excuse me."

That smell was sickly sweet like the most disgusting thing I ever smelled in my life! It burned up my nose and into my brain like a gas of pure hell!

"What's up L'eyna?" Jer asked, but I ignored him, too busy with my molten molested nose. I ran up the stairs opening and closing doors.

I found the restroom, and turned on the sink shoving water up my nose, which made it in fact worse. I felt so stupid for trying to drown out the smell, and now my shirt was all wet. It subsided for a moment, and I breathed in relief.

I felt the pounding in my head, now I had a migraine. Fucking Fantastic!

"Hey what happened? Are you alright?"

I turned down the water, "It's better now. It's fine Kat, I'm fine."

"It's Bella," I looked up into a worried set of honey brown eyes that were entirely not my sisters. _Why was I not surprised?_

"Of course. Thank you, Bella I think I accidently touched my nose with the chilies." I patted down my face with some warm water.

"I warned you about those chilies."

"That you did, that you did. Hey can you pass me a towel please."

She passed me a towel from the cupboard, "do you have any Advil's my head is pounding. I think I'm coming down with something," my stomach lurched at the statement.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Footsteps started coming up the stairs, "Hey Bella, I am afraid I have to leave!" _Was that Edwin?_ _shit_ I had left him all alone with the raging lioness!

I sat on the toilet seat to settle my dizzy head, as Bella turned on her heel like a bat out of hell.

_Save your boy Bells_, "What is going on here?"

Kat was angry; "Eddie-poo is being mean to me!" at the same time Edward said, "Bella I need to leave."

_Damn, they were loud_.

"But I just started dinner? You could stay for a while, and then we could go."

"I know but something came up." More like _Katherine_ was what was up. I didn't judge him she intimidated me too, and I knew her since we shared a womb. GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDD my brain started pounding like a hammer. It was not so much the smell, now but my brain wanted to just burst out of my head.

"You could wait just for a little while can't you?"

"I would love too, but…"

"Cummon Eddie stay here with us, we don't bite!"

_Why were their voices so damn loud_!

"Keep it down, girls!" Uncle Charlie low voice threatened, and I put my head against the cool wall. _Was I burning up?_

I was ready to tell them to shut the front door, and take their little show outside. I wanted to pound Katherine's little mouth in and tell her to shut it or I would. My head was pounding making my head vibrate, and the smell was getting stronger.

"Take you hands off my boyfriend!"

_Wow_ Bella got claws.

"He doesn't seem to mind."

I lifted the lid of the toilet not sure if I was really going to let go. Yup, I definitely was.

I gagged as it boiled in my stomach, "Actually Miss Pierce I have to agree to the highest extent that you release me at this moment. I can only say in the best way possible that I am not in the very least interested with you, and I must be off."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I heard something being thrown, and then the front door opening and slamming. I winced for the oncoming pain, but then nothing came at all. The front door opened and again, and I heard Bella yelling for Edward.

It was as if the sensations of pain and disgust evaporated all at once. I WAS FREE! I got off my knees.

"QUITE over there! We are watching the game," Jeremy voice boomed, and I didn't even seem to mind anymore.

I shockingly walked out of the restroom perfectly symptom free. _That was weird._ Like a rare case of crazy ass cramps mixed with nausea. I was probably starting my period soon.

Kat was staring at the front door, "Where the hell were you? It was one on two!"

I wiped my head with my shaking hands.

_Really that is all you have to say?_ I walked down the stairs joining her as she stared out the open door, "Oh you know the usual little meltdown. Oh please don't worry too much; I'm fine by the way thanks for asking. What happened?"

"What do you think happened? This is just—this is—just so…" she giggled at the last second twirling a piece of her hair.

I finally starting deciphering that gaze, "No, no, no, no Katherine you promised! Just leave it be! You can have anyone!"

"Please you know me so well, and you know I can't have _just anyone_."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt Bella, you promised," I quietly begged. I looked at Bella's defeated back as she stood in the street still looking at the spot that Edward probably left her.

"You promised Kat!"

Jer turned on the game and I could hear the Red Sox had just won the inning, and Jer gave a big whoop. I wish my mind was that far away, and not here with the shit storm that was coming. It had not even been one day, one measly little day.

"Promises are made to be broken. Besides Mr. Cullen it would seem is worth more than some stupid relationship with my cousin. I mean did you see that ass, fucken Aphrodite would jump that shit." My heart fell as well as did my hope, "You should be happy for me, he is finally a challenge. I love it when they put up a good fight."

I wiped the sheen of sweat on my brow, and bit my lip to the point it bled.

She was such a bitch. I knew that she was not going to change. I was going to have to make a decision, and it was one I was not going to like, and would probably regret. But if she wanted to play her little game, then I was not going to have any of it.

I slammed the front door, and turned on her.

"Well that's too bad because I am done with your shit. Time for the back-up plan."

I grabbed my phone dialing his home phone since I had erased his cell.

It started ringing.

"What back-up plan?"

I held my finger out to silence her.

It was still ringing.

A feminine voice answered, "Hi there Mrs. Salvatore, this is Elena. Yeah, could you put Stefan Salvatore on the phone?"

"Stop, Stop, Please," Katherine tried to pry the phone, but pushed her hands away, "Stop acting Stupid Elena!"

"Elena?" Was Stefan's surprised answer, and I couldn't help wincing at that voice.

I took a breath.

"Wait a second," I stretched the phone to Katherine.

"It's for you."

**REVIEW, If you are interested so far, or see any corrections love to hear any criticism. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***beachchick3 over and out***


End file.
